


Over Hill and Under Hill

by SerahSerah



Series: Unexpected aspects of unexpected journeys [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon What Canon, D/s, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Pairings, Oral, PWP, Pairings and Kinks will be tagged as added, Public Sex, Seduction, general collection of kinks and tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSerah/pseuds/SerahSerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo goes on a journey and gets more than he bargained for.<br/>Ok, he didn't bargain for orcs, wargs, eagles, bears, spiders, dragons...<br/>But those may have been covered somewhere in the contract.</p>
<p>This is about the things he really didn't bargain for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- This story is now on hiatus. Thanks to everyone for reading! ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giants, Stone Giants!

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue my long abandoned series. If you don’t want to go back and read that: In short it is about porn loosely following the plot of the movie and/or book while trying to fit in my favourite tropes, kinks and pairings.
> 
> Since I don’t know what they will be yet, I will add them to the tags as they arise. But I can promise you there won’t be any non-con or anything that would make me add warnings.
> 
> And finally, I am a writer in training. That means I appreciate any criticism or pointers you care to give, either here or on my tumblr over here:  
> [TikaOn on Tumblr](http://tikaon.tumblr.com/ask)

They ended up leaving Rivendell in a hurry. It was all rather sudden and not nearly as secretive as the dwarves seemed to think, but almost before he knew it, Bilbo found himself on the road again. The valley looked even more beautiful from above and he wished he had spent longer in the elven baths and beds.

“I suggest you keep up, master Baggins!”

Bilbo sighed. Not enough that the adventure had become uncomfortable again, it was apparently back to “master Baggins”. Maybe Thorin was only capable of being friendly with a bed nearby, Bilbo thought sourly and turned to trudge after the company.

It turned out he was right on one count at least. He did not like being right when it came to predicting great discomfort. With the driving rain, the bitter cold and the visibility distance of barely an arm’s length, he thought that the stone giants where almost a logical conclusion. Because of course it would get as bad as at all possible.

The ledge they where standing on was slippery enough without moving around. Through the deluge of water and stones he saw the giants leg carrying the other half of the company crash into the mountain. He heard Thorin’s shout and started forward along the ledge when he misstepped. For a sickening second he fell, scrambling at the ledge and only barely managing to get a precarious handhold, his feet dangling over the sheer drop.

He hung there for what felt like forever, not daring to breathe and trying to keep his fingers from slipping before he heard the dwarves shout, and several arms reached down for him. They where too far away. Stretch as he might, he could not reach them, and he could not pull himself up by his fingertips. Then, before he knew what had happened, Thorin seemed to materialise next to him and a strong grip by his collar hoisted him upwards. Bofur caught him by the arms and dragged him onto the ledge.

He heard everyone shout again, but try as he might, he could not bring himself to disentangle himself from Bofur, who was still holding onto him with a crushing grip and pinning him to the mountain side. After another few interminable moments he finally managed to look over Bofur’s shoulder, only to find Thorin standing above them and glaring like the entire thing was his fault.

Bofur seemed to regain his senses as well and chuckled weakly.

“I thought we had lost our burglar.”

If at all possible, Thorin’s eyes darkened even further.

“He has been lost ever since he left home. He has no place amongst us.” He said and turned away.

All Bilbo could do was gape after him.

It was Bofur who finally regained his wits and dragged Bilbo to his feet. “We’re alright,” he said quietly, “let’s follow the others.” But he did not relinquish his grip on Bilbo’s coat as they followed the company into the cave they had found.

They where the last to enter and everyone was already spreading out bedrolls and preparing a fire before Thorin stopped them.

“Get some sleep. Bofur, you take first watch.” He said and immediately turned his back again. Bofur was scowling.

Slowly Bilbo’s heart slowed its pounding, which apparently allowed his brain to start working again. He was soaked to the bone, shivering with cold and his arms and fingers felt like they had been torn out of their sockets. Carefully he extracted himself from a still scowling Bofur and made his way to a quiet corner of the cave. So much for Thorin Oakenshield then, he thought bitterly.Remarkable how quickly one Hobbit could outlive his usefulness as soon as no bed was involved, apparently. Bilbo sat down on a stone, not even bothering to set down his pack. This entire thing had been madness from the start, but now, cold, wet and dejected it seemed like the worst idea any being had ever had. Thorin was right, after all. What had he been thinking?

Quietly he sat in the dim light of their only lantern and waited for the dwarves to fall asleep. He was reasonably sure he could find the way back, provided the giants where gone, and maybe Gandalf was still in Rivendell. He could think of a few choice words for the wizard on his way down. After only a couple of minutes the snoring started and Bilbo got up. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tearing feeling in his heart as he slipped around the edge of the cave to the exit.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Drat! Apparently his brain was not yet working, seeing as he had forgotten Bofur. He turned reluctantly.

“Back to Rivendell.”

Bofur leapt to his feet.

“But you’re one of us! One of the company!” He whispered loudly, coming towards Bilbo.

“I’m not though, am I? Thorin was right, I should never have come, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You’re homesick! I understand.”

Bilbo felt the angry retort right on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back and settled for glaring. Sneaking away seemed impossible now, and he would have to find some other way, even though his chances looked slim. He chanced a side glance at the exit.

“Bilbo. It’s dark and the giants are still out there. You’ll never make it. Please, Thorin was just worried.” He moved his hand closer to Bilbo’s neck, stroking him with one finger. “You’re nearly frozen through. Come sit with me? Things will be looking up in the morning.”

Bilbo felt all the fight go out of him. Bofur’s hand was very warm, even through his clothes, and those brown eyes seemed to pin him in place. He knew he couldn’t turn away from them now. Bofur saw him give up and put his whole arm around Bilbo’s shoulder’s.

“There now, that’s better. Come over here.”

He led him over to the stone he had been sitting on. But rather than letting Bilbo go, in one quick and rather alarmingly strong motion, he crouched down, put his other arm under Bilbo’s thighs and lifted him up and onto his lap. Bilbo barely managed to swallow his squeak. Bofur just chuckled and wrapped his wide cloak around them both.

“Isn’t that much better than being out there all by yourself? You can help me watch, since Thorin now seems so displeased with the both of us.”

Bilbo was sitting across Bofur’s lap, wrapped in his coat and arms. Even the undeniably indignity of the position could not distract from how warmth was finally seeping back into his body, how bone-crumblingly tired he was or how good Bofur’s hand felt, stroking up and down his arm. Sighing in weary resignation, he lent his head on Bofur’s shoulder and closed his eyes.


	2. Unsecretely secret

Bilbo drifted in and out of consciousness, but he must have fallen asleep at some point, because his dream of the wandering hands made a reappearance. Strong, calloused, dwarven hands, running over his body and leaving him warm all over. Even the damp did not seem so bad anymore and the tiny awake part of his mind faintly registered that his own hands were wandering about as well. One of them slowly found its way to his crotch and was doing a very pleasurable job of stroking there, when a quiet gasp from above him brought him back to the present in a hurry.

All at once he was awake again and aware that he was still sitting in Bofur’s lap. He snatched his hand away and tried to scramble out of Bofur’s arms who only tightened his grip and drew Bilbo closer to his chest. Trying the tactic of nonchalance next, Bilbo steeled himself and sat up to meet Bofur’s eyes. He was smiling down at him softly, but with an unmistakable glint in his gaze. So much for not getting caught, then. Bilbo coughed. Not for the first time he wished there was some kind of conversation protocol for these kinds of things.

“Don’t stop on my account, lad.” Bofur whispered and Bilbo’s breath almost got stuck in his throat as a renewed heat flooded through him. He had not thought Bofur’s voice could get quite that low and husky.

“I, uhm…” He stammered and groaned, hiding his face against Bofur’s shoulder again. “I’m sorry, Bofur, I just fell asleep.”

“Oh aye, don’t mind me.” Bofur chuckled and hugged him. “Are you warmer now?”

“Yes, I am, thank you.” Bilbo answered, “though I think Thorin won’t like us both much anymore.”

“And why would that be?”

“Well, you know what this looks like…” Bilbo began lamely.

“I know what it feels like, too. But that’s none of Thorin’s business.”

“Well, you know, it might be. I, ah, you see.”

“Oh, I see. Saw, that is, and certainly heard. He hasn’t claimed you, has he?”

“What? I don’t know what you mean!”

“Have the two of you exchanged any promises, is what I’m asking.”

“Oh. Oh, no. No!”

Bofur laughed. “That’s what I thought. Laddie, you can do as you like, he has nothing to say about it.” Bofur lent back against the wall and started stroking Bilbo’s arm again. “Or you can not do it. As I said, don’t mind me.”

“You… This is not how it’s usually done.” Bilbo huffed. He was still very warm and comfortable, and to be honest, his blood was still tingling, as were other parts. He pressed closer against Bofur and tried to ignore it.

“Nah, I guess it’s not. So what?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Only that I wouldn’t mind you getting comfortable again. I like that kind of thing. One could also say I rather like you.” He flashed Bilbo one of his blinding grins that where always so hard not to instinctively imitate.

“That’s good then. Thank you.” Bilbo answered as primly as he could and relaxed again.

It really was very comfortable. The lantern had burned low, and the half-light made it hard to see very far. The company was sleeping just a stone’s throw away and something about that made the tingling even worse. Nobody could see him, he was even mostly hidden from Bofur’s sight under the cloak, but he would definitely be able to feel anything he did. But there was something about that…

Very carefully and slowly, Bilbo brought his hand back up between his legs and rested it there, waiting for a reaction. But none came and Bofur just continued his innocent stroking of Bilbo’s arm. He gave himself an experimental squeeze. Never could he have imagined himself actually doing something like this, but now that he apparently was well on his way to, he was forced to admit that it felt unreasonably good. Here he was, fondling himself, and Bofur knew exactly what he was doing, could feel every movement and every involuntary shiver. He squeezed himself tighter, his cock twitching and hardening under his hand. He also felt a distinct and growing hardness against his thigh and suddenly he had to make an effort to steady his breathing.

He started to move his hand lightly up and down over himself, unconsciously imitating the rhythm of Bofur’s hand on his arm. He stroked like this for a while, as the tingling sensation slowly spread through his whole body. It felt so good, he was beginning to lose himself in it. He could hear Bofur breathe as well, and smell him all around himself, rock-dust and rain, but also with a tinge of underlying arousal.

“Dwarves…” He groaned and Bofur laughed quietly.

“Oh, aye.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bilbo knew he wanted to be embarrassed, but that was being ever more overridden by rising excitement. His cock was almost fully hard now, straining against his clothes, and every pass of his hand over the tip sent new shivers down his spine. Somewhere in his foggy mind, two impulses where warring. One told him to be as inconspicuous as possible, and maybe Bofur wouldn’t notice, and the other wanted him to be obvious, to make him notice, to make that hardness against his thigh twitch, again and again. So far Bofur was not reacting. What would it take to make him react?

Careful not to move his arm to much, he tried to untie his bindings with only one hand, but found that to be rather difficult. Bofur said nothing, only hugged him tighter and rearranged them slightly so Bilbo had both hands in his lap. Before he could overthink himself again, he quickly undid the ties and shoves one hand into his small-clothes. As he finally wrapped his hand around his cock, it was all he could to to suppress a gasp. His hand was still cool on himself, and the contrast as well as the familiar touch made sparks fly all through his body. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to move his hand quicker and with more force, tightening his grip every time he reached the tip and twisting slightly.

It felt so good, far better than it did when he did this alone. Bofur was still silent, but an undeniable presence all around him and his cock was still digging into his thigh, now rubbing against him slightly as Bofur rocked them both. Just the knowledge that Bofur had started rubbing off on him was enough to make Bilbo groan, even if he managed to keep it under his breath. His hand sped up even more.

Bofur pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Oh yes,” he whispered, “just like that, little one. Does that feel good, yes?” Bilbo felt precome well up and trickle onto his fingers. Bofur’s voice sounded hoarse and cracked, even when whispering. “I could hear you, you know, with Thorin. Beautiful noises you made, both of you, oh yes…”

Bilbo was far beyond embarrassment. A picture materialised in his mind, of Bofur standing next to their door in Rivendell, or lying in the group awake on the cold road, listening and rubbing himself, all for Bilbo. More precome welled up and he felt the familiar knot tightening in pelvis. Bofur gasped again and shoved one of his hands between his crotch and Bilbo’s thigh, rubbing himself hard in the same rhythm.

Just in time, Bilbo turned his head and buried his face against Bofur’s shoulder, pressing his mouth hard against his collarbone to stifle his moan as his entire body contracted and he came hotly, jerking and seeing stars. Bofur made no sound, but just shook briefly but violently and then went still.

For a long moment they just sat there, regaining their breath. Bilbo felt the relaxation flow through him and started to think he wanted to sit there forever, when he felt his come grow sticky all over his hand and he groaned a different kind of groan.

“I seem to have a bit of a mess…” He tried, when he trusted his voice again.

“Aye, so do I. These ideas never seem quite practical in hindsight, do they?”

Bilbo chuckled in spite of himself.

Bofur picked up a corner of his cloak and pressed it into Bilbo’s hands.

“It’s not like it was clean before. We might as well use it.”

After cleaning up, Bilbo tucked himself back in and got up.

“I think I’ll turn in now. Your watch should be over soon…”

He stopped when he noticed Bofur staring at his hip. For a moment he was confused, trying to find the spot he missed, before he saw a faint blue glow coming from his scabbard.

Oh bugger.


	3. Through Fire, Air and Water

Bilbo leapt over the creature’s head, nearly cracking his skull in the darkness, and made a mad dash for the light. He could hear wailing behind him, but he did not stop to look or listen. Blindly he ran, out of the exit and down the mountain side in the painfully bright sunlight. If he didn’t catch up with the others he feared he might never find them again. But he didn’t have long to search. Not far down the slope he heard voices shouting and he slowed down, sagging in relief. He was about to take off his ring, when he noticed they where in fact shouting about him.

“We will not be seeing our burglar again. He is long gone.”

Bilbo closed his eyes. Thorin did not even sound really angry, his tone mainly conveyed that he had been right all along. And Bilbo couldn’t even tell if he was saying that Bilbo had run off, or that he was dead. He looked around the tree at his companions. They where standing together, looking winded and rather stricken. Well then.

“No, he’s not.” Bilbo said and took off his ring, stepping out from his hiding place. At once the company erupted into cheers and confused questions, but Bilbo couldn’t take his eyes off Thorin, who was just staring at him as if he couldn’t quite believe it. Bilbo frowned at him.

“Look, I know you doubt me. And you’re right, I am no great warrior, or even a burglar. But I do know the place a home holds in one’s heart, and I will help you take yours back, if I can. If you want me here or not.”

Thorin lowered his eyes, suddenly looking very contrite. But just as Bilbo thought he might actually get an apology out of all this, the howling started and they were running again.

The next few minutes were always somewhat of a blur for Bilbo, except for that one, blindingly clear moment when Thorin climbed over him and out of the tree, charging towards the pale Orc. He could hear his companions scream, the fire roar and the sickening crack of the great mace connecting with Thorin’s chest. He could never afterwards recall what had possessed him to rise and draw his sword, but when the Warg took Thorin in its maw and shook him like a rabbit, Bilbo had stopped thinking. And when the Orc dismounted and raised it’s scimitar over Thorin’s head, Bilbo just ran.

So it was that he found himself facing Azog, swinging his tiny sword around wildly and getting laughed at by orcs. This is it, he though, this is how this ridiculous story ends. Then the company joined the fray again, and then there were eagles for some reason, and then he was falling or maybe flying.

“Don’t pinch!” His eagle said to him, and Bilbo nearly let go entirely in his surprise. He only barely stopped himself from asking stupid questions and just looked around. He view was very pretty, if he didn’t look down.

At long last the eagles finally put him down again, just in time to see Thorin wake up with the help from Gandalf. He looked far worse for wear, but still he batted his companions away as he rose with difficulty and started to limp towards Bilbo.

“You!” He said, “What were you doing? You could have been killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you could not survive in the wild?”

Bilbo wanted to protest, but couldn’t find any words. His eyes were stinging and he lowered them.

“I have never been so wrong in all my life.”

Bilbo found himself enveloped in a sudden and forceful hug. Thorin’s arms came around him completely and felt crushingly strong but Bilbo had not known how much he had missed them until now. He carefully returned the hold, still unsure, but Thorin just clung to him, murmuring into his hair.

“I am sorry I doubted you. Bilbo, I am so sorry for what I said…”

Behind him, the company cheered.

Slowly they climbed down the Carrock together. Thorin was limping badly and several dwarves tried to sneakily support him, only to get batted away and Bilbo decided not to press his new-found luck. When they came to the river, they decided to call it a day.

“We have lost all our supplies,” Balin said, “but here we can at least try to forage and maybe catch some fish. We won’t get much further today.”

“Agreed.” Gandalf said, “Not far from here lives a, well, friend of mine where we could find refuge. You stay here for a day and a night and I will go on to see if he will have us.”

Thorin could be heard grumbling something about more elves, but luckily Gandalf did not seem to hear and just strode away. Everyone else started about making camp and putting the river to good use.

 

Bilbo was just making his own way down to find a place to wash when he was approached by a very grumpy looking Óin.

“You do it. Thorin insists on being an ass and won’t let me help, maybe he will let you.” He said and just kept on walking, mumbling under his breath. Thorin being an ass was not new, but Bilbo supposed he could at least give it a go.

He found Thorin standing by the stream without his cloak, trying to get out of his armour without much success. He froze when he saw Bilbo approach, looking almost guilty.

“I can do this by myself.” He groused, “I don’t need help undressing.”

Bilbo was not really in the mood for arguing, so he just glared. “Either you can accept my help, or go bathing in full armour. And let your wounds fester.”

Thorin glared back for a while, but then sagged back.

“Fine, then, if you must.”

Bilbo approached and inspected the straps that held the mail in place. “Well, at least this was designed to be taken off by someone else.” He said and started undoing the straps he could identify. Thorin remained silent and just pointed and grunted when Bilbo overlooked something.

“So, you and Bofur then,” Thorin said very suddenly and Bilbo nearly banged his head against Thorin’s from straightening up so fast, blood rushing to his face.

“How do you know that? And what of it?” He asked irritably. Why would no one mind their damn business?

“I know because I was not asleep. And I just ask because you do not know what you are doing.”

“Is that so?” Bilbo huffed. He had finally gotten the armour off and staggered under its weight before unceremoniously dropping it. Thorin’s shirt was stained with blood and already a bright bruise was visible under his neckline.

“Yes.” Thorin continued, wincing slightly and rotating his shoulder. “You do not know what he wants from you, or our customs in these matters.”

“He did not seem to want anything. And he told me that unless any promises were involved, anyone could do as they please.”

Thorin scowled.

“And if I remember correctly, there were no promises involved with us. So there is no call to be jealous.”

“I am not jealous!” Thorin exclaimed, apparently louder than he meant to. “I just don’t want you to do something you might come to regret.”

“Well, that is ominous. Speaking of ominous, we had best get bathed while we have the chance. Can you raise your arms.”

Thorin growled again and managed to struggle out of his shirt on his own. Bilbo gasped. Thorin’s entire torso was heavily bruised, especially were the mace had hit him and in the two distinct bows traced by the Wargs teeth.

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” Thorin continued more gently. “It will take more than this to really injure me.”

“You look plenty injured to me” Bilbo said, chucking out of his own clothes. He hesitated slightly with his small-clothes but then shrugged. It was rather silly to be shy now, he supposed. Thorin had undressed completely as well and was wading into the river. It looked rather deep and Bilbo hesitated. Thorin held out his arms.

“Come in with me, Bilbo. I won’t let you drown.” He tried for a smile which looked rather menacing with the bruises and cuts on his face. Slowly Bilbo waded towards him and let himself be caught when the water reached his waist. He kept one hand on Thorin’s shoulder and they both started to wash. The water was very cold, but it just felt heavenly to be this close to clean again and Thorin seemed to relax somewhat.

“Thorin.” He tried carefully,”If I bothered you by being with Bofur that night, I am sorry. But you have to admit that you where being less than inviting at the time.”

Thorin grimaced and sighed.

“I know, and I am sorry. But I saw you dangling off that cliff…” He coughed and caught himself again. “Anyway. Bofur is right, you don’t have to answer to me for what you do with others. Please just understand that they are not allowed to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Bilbo started in surprise. “Do you mean… would they try?”

“No!” Thorin exclaimed at once. “No, I didn’t mean… garn!” He swore, “No, they would not. But they know nothing of your ways and may not know how not to offend you, or how you would want to be treated. I just ask that you don’t feel you have to follow our ways if it doesn’t suit you. I may expect it in some things, but never in this.”

“Alright.” Bilbo said, scrubbing his hair, “thank you.”

They washed for a while in silence and then made their way back to the shore, before something occurred to Bilbo.

“Wait! What do you mean, ‘they’?”

Thorin looked at him in surprise, and then actually laughed. It sounded hoarse and painful, but Bilbo still smiled to hear it, almost forgetting his initial alarm.

“Surely you must have noticed that you have attracted some attention from my company, burglar. They are not a subtle lot and it has been rather obvious.”

“Really? Who?”

Thorin chuckled again. “That is not for me to say, I’m afraid. But I do think you will find out quite soon.” And then, unexpectedly, he bent down a little and pressed a soft kiss to Bilbo’s lips, before turning away and trying to dry himself with his shirt.


	4. All the water and no soap

When Bilbo picked up his own clothes, he quickly found out that they actually seemed far dirtier now that he himself was clean. He wrinkled his nose at them. Just putting them back on was not appealing, but he did not have any soap to wash them with. Sighing to himself, he just wrapped them up and held the bundle in front of himself as best he could as he walked back up the riverbank to where the others were still bathing. The younger members of the company where splashing about in the water while the older ones were sitting on the bank with their pipes lit, dangling their feet in the water and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Everyone was still stark naked.He approached them and cleared his throat.

“Ahem. I was wondering, does anyone still have any soap?”

“I’m afraid not laddie,” Balin answered, “water will have to do for now until we get to this friend of Gandalf’s.”

Nodding to himself, Bilbo went to one of the rocks that lay half immersed in the stream and sat down on his haunches. Washing his clothes without a soap or brush was not very effective, but he hoped it would at least remove some of the mud and smell. As he scrubbed away at his trouser pants he noticed that the whole shore had gone suspiciously quiet.

He looked around at his companions. Balin, Óin, Glóin and Dori where still sitting on the bank where Thorin had joined them and was now sharing a pipe with Balin while trying to scowl a worried looking Óin into leaving him alone. Bifur and Bombur sat on one of the larger rocks behind them, braiding each other’s hair and apparently arguing with their hands, seemingly unhindered by the large amounts of hair between their fingers. Dwalin chose the exact moment Bilbo looked up to turn away and stare out over the water, Fíli seemed very intrigued by washing his hands and blushing at them and Nori was looking up at the sky. Ori and Kíli simultaneously took deep breaths and disappeared underneath the surface.

Bofur was just coming out from between the trees, cast one look at the dwarves in the water and one at Bilbo before bursting into raucous laughter. For a moment Bilbo was confused before he became aware of his position. Blushing furiously he dropped down to sit on his knees instead and gave all his attention to his clothes again. Maybe Thorin was reading to much into things, but then apparently Bofur was as well. And maybe he could have picked a slightly better pose from the start.

Finally he was convinced that his clothes where not going to get any cleaner and he spread them out to dry. Then he went up to the rock Bifur and Bombur where sitting on and plopped down on the grass underneath it and lent back against it, stretching his legs. The sun was indeed very pleasant, the air was quiet and a sense of peace lay over them for once. Bilbo was sure it would not last, but for now he was all to glad to push the darker considerations from his head and just enjoy it. Bofur stripped off his clothes as well and leapt into the river with a loud whoop and maximised splash, catching Dwalin, Nori and Fíli with the wave.

As they laughed and tussled Bilbo found himself with the good and unwatched opportunity of observing them. Among Hobbits he had never really considered what he found attractive in another. He had taken occasional lovers of both genders, who had always tended to be built much like himself, if often a little stouter, but that was just the way Hobbits were. Dwarves however were nothing like him, and in fact not much like one another, apart from the abundance of hair. With the exception of Thorin and Dwalin they where not that much taller than Bilbo, but they had a certain broadness in the shoulder and hip that made them appear much larger. They seemed to acquire both muscle and fat with age, but even Ori who looked almost fragile in his large woollen clothes looked tough and wiry and Dwalin just looked as if someone had carved him out of rock. Bilbo remembered once hearing that Dwarves sprung fully formed from holes in the mountains and he could definitely see how someone could get the idea.

Not that many Hobbits had ever seen a dwarf naked, he supposed, and he wondered if it was strange for him to find them so appealing. But they were strong and shapely and he knew from experience by now that the thick curly hair on their chests, stomachs and other places was very pleasant to touch. Those where however not good thoughts to entertain while sitting around completely naked. Just as he tried to steer his mind to safer topics, they decided it was time to come out of the river. Water ran in rivulets down their chests and bellies, catching in droplets in their hair and muscles moved over broad thighs as they waded to shore. With considerable effort, Bilbo dragged his eyes away again and drew his knees up to his chest, careful this time to keep his legs together. Maybe he could sit here like this just a while longer.

It turned out the clothes were all still wet which did not seem to bother the dwarves in the slightest. Still nude they just went about making a fire, pooling any and all items they still had and fashioning crude fishing spears. Bilbo decided it would be best for everyone’s sanity if he just went and tried to find some firewood among the lone trees that stood not far from the riverbank. After a while he had collected a few armfuls and Glóin had started preparing the fire. Dwalin was back in the water with Fíli and Kíli, trying to teach them to spearfish and resist the temptation of dunking one another. With nothing much to do, he went back to his stone, sitting down and watching them for a while before his eyes drifted shut. Suddenly he seemed to remember how long it had been since he had last slept, and body finally caught up with him.

When he woke up again, he found that the sun had almost gone down and the air was becoming rather chilly. He also found himself covered in a heavy cloak with a familiar fur trim and he smiled. For a while he remained lying there, wrapping himself up tighter and burying his face in the fur that still somehow smelled of Thorin, in spite of all it had been through recently. From the camp he could here the fire crackling and his companions laughing and arguing. He should probably get up, see to his clothes and try to get some food, but still he allowed himself a few moments. Feeling very naughty, he pressed a part of the cloak against his cock, which was already waking up slightly just from the scent. The company laughed even louder at something someone had said and Bilbo couldn’t stop the shiver going down his spine. Oh, he should really not make a habit of this, this was bound to get him in trouble. Just as he had screwed up the resolve of taking his hand away he heard footsteps approach. He wrapped the cloak about himself to hide any incriminating evidence and turned around, sitting up. Thorin was standing close, leaning against the rock and smiling down at him. He had dressed again in trousers and the linen shirt and his hair was bound back in a loose ponytail. Bilbo suddenly wanted very much to put his hand back.

“We have supper ready, if you can drag yourself away. Also I believe your clothes are dry.”

Bilbo rubbed his eyes and got up, careful to keep himself covered. Thorin’s smile turned into a subtle smirk.

“Having a hard time waking up, burglar? Do hurry, or I fear someone might just eat your share,” He said and turned back to the camp. Bilbo went to get his clothes which where at least partially dry, willing away his hardness as well as his blush.

 


	5. Honey and Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I managed to move them far enough over the landscape (and through the plot) to get them to a place where they can have some "them-time" and I can get more porny. One could almost think the story was not designed to have them near beds all that often.  
> But as they say, sometimes the needs of the porn outweigh the needs of the plot.

The next morning, Bilbo was only just waking up when Gandalf returned and told them to follow him. They forded the river and came to a wide pathless grassland which seemed to go on forever. Still, it was a warm day, there had been leftover fish for breakfast and everyone seemed in quite good spirits. The day was long and uneventful and the sun was already setting when the grass thinned and became replaced with bright flowers, populated with many bees that where alarmingly large. After some more time they came to a fence and hedge and Gandalf led them through it towards a huge wooden house. It was clearly built for someone of Man-size, but its lush surrounding garden and friendly look made Bilbo think that it might as well belong to a very large Hobbit.

“Our host is not currently at home,” Gandalf said, “He went out late last night to verify the story I told him. But he told you to make yourselves at home.”

“Is he a Man then?” Balin asked, looking around.

“Sometimes. You will meet him when he comes home. Be sure to treat him and all animals you meet here with respect. Do not try to hunt, he would not forgive it.”

“Speak plainly, Gandalf,” Thorin said, “What is he?”

“He is a skinchanger, and his name is Beorn. He is a wild person and not overly fond of dwarves. Still, he is good of heart and will be pleased to learn of the damage we did to the goblins.”

With that, Gandalf opened the wooden door and led the company inside. Everything was furnished in wood to a Man’s scale and there were several dogs and sheep milling around the large central table, setting it with wooden dishes and bringing food, carrying the trays in their mouthes.

“Now, now,” Gandalf said, “It is rude to stare. Around the back you will find rooms and water, I believe. Get cleaned up and come for dinner.”

In considerable befuddlement, Bilbo followed his equally befuddled dwarves around the table and down a corridor, where they did indeed find large rooms with straw mattresses and blankets on the floor for all of them, as well as stone basins with water. Looking out of one of the hind windows, Bilbo saw a broad stream running through the back garden and made a mental note to spend at least half a day inside it with a bar of soap.

After washing, everyone gathered around the table, now holding white bread, honey, cream and a great variety of sweet baked goods. In spite of the complete absence of any meat, none of the dwarves complained and some time was spent on concentrated eating.

Quite a while later Bilbo finally looked up again, to find Kíli sitting across from him, trying to watch him over his mug. Feeling very full and content, not to mention more adventurous now that the overall adventure seemed more pleasant, Bilbo caught his eyes and winked. To his surprise, Kíli actually blushed rather fiercely and made a show of inspecting his mug. Interesting, Bilbo thought. The youngster was always very brash and cocksure, but in this instance it seemed to have deserted him. It was strange to see him so shy, but something about it was also rather interesting. He wondered how old Kíli was and how experienced he might be. He knew he had to be be of age, because Balin had told him once that dwarven women and children where so rare that they never went adventuring, and as for experience… Maybe he would get the chance to find out. The quest was dangerous and uncomfortable, after all, and if some dwarves where interested, a certain hobbit decided not to object to making it more enjoyable.

 

After dinner and some time spent sitting around in the oversized chairs and relaxing, Bilbo went back to one of the rooms, making a point of winking at Kíli again on his way out. He took off his waistcoat and stretched out on the bed, feeling very good and curiously confident. He did not have long to wait before the door opened and Kíli stumbled in as if someone had pushed him. Bilbo grinned up at him as he stood awkwardly by the door, fidgeting.

“I was wondering if you would come,” Bilbo began, crossing his arms under his head, “Do you want to come closer?”

Kíli nodded and took two steps forward before stopping again and Bilbo chuckled and got up to approach him.

“There now, there is no reason to be nervous. I won’t bite.”

Kíli had his eyes on the floor now and Bilbo came to stand in front of him and slowly put his hand on Kíli’s cheek. His stubble felt rough, and his skin underneath seemed to be burning. He let his hand glide further into the wild unbound hair and scratched gently at Kíli’s scalp, which made his eyes flutter shut as he stumbled forward with a low groan.

“It’s alright, young one,” Bilbo whispered gently, “don’t worry about a thing. I will take care of you, alright?”

Kíli shivered and wrapped both arms around Bilbo, bending down to bury his face against Bilbo’s neck.

“Bilbo…” He whispered, and it sounded quite overwhelmed.

“Shh…” Bilbo whispered back and returned the hug. “Do you want to sit down?”

Kíli did not answer, but to Bilbo’s utter surprise he released his grip and dropped to his knees. “Oh,” Bilbo exclaimed and brought his other hand up as well to play with Kíli’s hair. “Is that the position you want to be in right now?” He asked and Kíli nodded while putting his arms around Bilbo’s middle and nuzzling at his tummy.

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile. It was really endearingly innocent and Bilbo was just starting to think that this might be all Kíli wanted to do when he finally caught his eyes again and had to suppress a gasp at the sheer heat in them. Not so innocent, then.

“You like having your hair played with then?” He asked and got a nod in response. “What else would you like, young one? Tell me.”

Kíli shivered again and took a deep breath.

“I… I want you to tell me what to do…”

“Ah, so that’s what this is then,” Bilbo mused. “Well then. I for one would really like to see you. Undress for me.”

Kíli nodded and shuffled back from him and started to get out of his many dwarven layers, still on his knees. Bilbo went back to the bed and sat down on it, leaning against the wall and watching. For a while Kíli just concentrated on his bindings and straps and bared himself completely, now without any sign of his former nerves. When he was naked he stayed where he was, but looked up to meet Bilbo’s eyes again and his gaze was still burning. He looked almost feral like this, kneeling naked on the cold floor, looking up through his dishevelled hair and already completely hard between his legs.

“Come here.” Bilbo breathed in awe, and Kíli started crawling towards him like a hound stalking prey. Bilbo felt his own cock harden as breathing got more and more difficult. Kíli looked coiled up like a spring, every muscle on his body tight and poised. Kíli stopped just short of the mattress, still fixing Bilbo with his eyes and shivering. Before he could think of what to say next, Kíli pounced. Rushing forward from his crouch he crashed bodily into Bilbo, pushing him down on the mattress and tugging at his clothes.

But Bilbo responded in kind. Not about to be manhandled by some youngling who had lost control of himself, Bilbo stuck one hand back into the wild mane and gave a fierce tug. Kíli let go immediately and and froze. He had his eyes screwed shut and whimpered quietly, but he still pulled his head against Bilbo’s grip and was shivering all over.

“There now, Kíli, that was rather naughty of you, wasn’t it?”

Kíli just nodded vigorously and mumbled “’Msorry…”

“Do I need to teach you to control yourself better?”

Kíli nodded again.

“Alright then. I want you to undress me. Do it slowly. And no more pouncing!”

With shaking hands Kíli set to work on Bilbo’s shirt buttons, muttering in frustration when they didn’t quite cooperate.

“Not so easy in this state, is it? Take deep breaths and concentrate. You can do it.”

Kíli did what he was told and succeeded in undoing the three topmost buttons before Bilbo took mercy on him and just drew it over his head.

“Better. Now, I would like a kiss.”

Slowly and carefully, as if to make up for his earlier behaviour, Kíli lent forward and pressed his lips against Bilbo’s. Despite the scratchy stubble his lips where soft and warm and Bilbo allowed himself to melt into them, moving gently against them and finally allowing himself to open up, licking along the opening seam and tangling with the eager tongue he found there. Kíli sank down on top of him, sighed into the kiss and started rubbing himself slowly against Bilbo’s clothed thighs, his impatience seemingly forgotten. After a while, Bilbo broke the kiss again.

“These trousers are getting rather tight,” he said, “would you like to take them off?” Kíli hummed an affirmative and slithered down to undo the drawstrings of both the trousers and the small-clothes and then drew them both off in one smooth motion. Then he stilled again, only rocking slightly where he was absently humping against the mattress, hovering over Bilbo’s swollen and throbbing cock, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Is there something you want, young one?” Bilbo asked teasingly and Kíli whimpered and nodded.

“You will have to ask nicely, then. Alway be polite to the Hobbit,” he chuckled. Kíli swallowed hard.

“Please… I want to suck you, can I? Please?”

Bilbo drew in a sharp breath. The tone was purposefully innocent and he was beginning to suspect that this was a game Kíli really liked to play. Waiting a while just to tease, at last Bilbo nodded.

“Go ahead.”

At once Kíli lowered his head and Bilbo let himself fall back with a long groan as he was enveloped in wet heat. Despite his show of innocence, this was most certainly not the first time Kíli had done this. Without hesitation, he took it deep, almost into his throat, but still he managed to circle his tongue over the head. Then he sealed his lips around the shaft, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Bilbo felt intense sparks shoot through him and all he could feel seemed to come from his cock. Unable to stop himself from moaning, he managed to get a grip of Kíli’s hair again with both hands, tugging as gently as he could still coordinate and smiling in triumph as he felt the shivering start again. But then Kíli moaned against him and all humour left him as the vibration travelled up his cock and made him cry out and buck up. Kíli then started to bob up and down, still groaning and humping Bilbo’s shin.

Neither of them lasted very long. Bilbo came first, the heat of his cock seemingly enveloping his entire body and mind. He distantly heard himself yell as he thrust upwards, exploding down Kíli’s throat and tightening his grip on his hair, who just bore down on him further, choking out a deep, rumbling groan and spasming with his entire body, shooting wetly against Bilbo’s leg.

After that, Kíli collapsed where he lay, letting Bilbo’s cock slip from his lips and resting his head against his hip. Panting, they both lay in silence and bliss for a long while before Bilbo came back to himself and chuckled.

“Well, come up here,” He said and held his arms out. With a show of great effort, Kíli heaved himself up and plopped down again at Bilbo’s side, throwing one arm over him and cuddling up. Bilbo buried his face in Kíli’s hair.

“Hm…” He said, “I really like your hair.”

“I really like that you really like my hair” Kíli giggled.

“And to think that I believed you innocent…” Bilbo mused, already feeling sleep pull heavily at him.

“Not innocent…” Kíli slurred back, equally tired. “…was just nervous. Didn’t know you’d want me. Thought you’d only want uncle… And it had been so long...”

Bilbo turned in Kíli’s embrace, wrapping his arm around him and pressing a kiss to his hair.

“You are very lovely yourself, Kíli. Of course I’d want you.”

Kíli sighed happily, hugged Bilbo closer to himself and started to snore. Bilbo fell asleep with a smile.

 


	6. Missing Breakfast

Bilbo woke up to a warm, pleasurable haze. His muscles ached from overuse and his stomach was grumbling slightly, but he could feel warm sunlight streaming through the window and onto his closed eyelids and he was half buried under a nicely heavy and very warm body. Without opening his eyes or committing to waking up just yet he lay there and listened to the quiet snoring. Waking up next to a dwarf was quickly becoming a favourite of his. At last the snoring stopped and Kíli grumbled slightly, burrowing deeper below the blankets to block out the light.

“Good morning, young one.” Bilbo said and raised his hand to absently play with Kíli’s hair again. It was so very soft and silky and though it always looked tangled it never really knotted, so he could run his hands through it freely. Kíli hummed.

“You’ll wake me up right quick if you keep that up,” he mumbled and Bilbo chuckled.

“Well, maybe I’m trying to. You know I wondered yesterday how far I can get you just by playing with your hair.”

Kíli sighed happily. “Oh, plenty far, believe me.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Bilbo started idly, “What we are doing, is it usual among dwarves?”

“Well, yes, for some. For those of us who like this kind of thing.” Kíli answered and kissed Bilbo’s collarbone.

“What kind of thing would that be?”

Kíli just mumbled something and started nibbling on Bilbo’s neck, making him arch and almost forget the question.

“You are… distracting,” he sighed, “I am trying to learn something here.”

Kíli giggled, which made vibrations run down the length of Bilbo’s spine. “Oh, you know, some don’t like males, some don’t like to play at all, some are only interested in their One, some only get in the mood once every other Durin's day...”

He proceeded to nibble a trail down Bilbo’s chest, making him gasp when he reached a nipple and causing him to lose his train of thought in the sudden arousal that blazed through him as Kíli gently bit down on it and hummed. Bilbo brought his other hand up to run it over strong shoulders and down a shapely arm. Kíli shifted until he was spread out completely and gave his attention to the other nipple. Bilbo rocked his hips up to rub his hardening cock against Kíli’s furred stomach and moaned. He would never tire of the drag of firm muscle and hair over his skin, especially in his most sensitive places. Kíli let more of his weight down and rocked gently against Bilbo’s rhythm, making the drag even better with the pressure.

Just as Bilbo was picking up the pace and wondering if he would just like to come like this, Kíli shoved both his arms under Bilbo’s arching back, lifted him and spun both of them around, reversing their positions as Bilbo flailed in surprise.

“Dwarves!” He grumbled, looking down at a grinning Kíli, “Must you always just lift me around the place?”

“It’s not our fault you weigh next to nothing, master Baggins,” Kíli teased, “It’s very cute.”

Bilbo tightened his grip on Kíli’s hair again and growled, trying his best at a menacing glare. He was sure it was only reasonably convincing, but Kíli’s smile faded quickly and was replaced by that heat again.

“Bilbo…” He murmured.

“Oh, I know you like this. You where just trying to provoke me, weren’t you?”

Kíli gave a lopsided shrug and wriggled until his cock was slotted against Bilbo’s backside. Bilbo sat up on Kíli’s lap, resting both his hands on the broad chest. Kíli was far less hairy than his uncle, but he still had a nicely soft fluff for sinking fingers into.

“Well then, if you want me in charge, you will have to behave yourself. In fact, I would like to propose a little game.”

Kíli slowly regained his grin and put both hands on Bilbo’s thighs, rubbing slowly up and down, getting closer to Bilbo’s cock each time.

“I like games…”

“Well, then you will like this one I’m sure. I’m going to keep touching you, but I still have some questions. If you manage to answer coherently, you’re allowed to touch me. First one who loses their ability to think loses the game.”

Kíli chuckled.

“This is an interesting game. Do ask.”

“Alright, but you have to take your hands off first.”

Kíli did, but not before brushing both thumbs over Bilbo’s cock, making him shiver. He then stretched his arms out to both sides and put on that innocent look again, though he could not quite hide the lust in his eyes.

“Alright,” Bilbo began and lent down to do some of his own nibbling on Kíli’s stubbled cheek while keeping one hand in his hair and rocking down slowly on his cock.

“First question. You mentioned a dwarf’s ‘One’. Isn’t it a myth that dwarves only love once?”

“Hmm…” Kíli sighed and rocked up against him. “Yes and no. Some only love once, some more than once and some never. But marriage vows are only taken once. Hence the myth.”

“Very good,” Bilbo praised, “You may touch now.”

Kíli had his hands on Bilbo’s thighs again in a flash and slid both of them slowly and firmly up the sensitive skin on the inside all the way to his crotch. Then he spread his fingers out, stroking the crease of Bilbo’s thighs and brushing against his balls.

Bilbo ground down against Kíli`s cock faster while scratching down his chest firmly with his nails, struggling more than a little with the next question.

“So a dwarf not bound by marriage vows can play as much as he likes?”

Kíli was visibly panting now and took some time to answer.

“Only if… ah! Only if he makes sure not to conceive. And some married dwarves still play, if their spouse allows…” He arched up strongly, nearly lifting Bilbo off the mattress and moaned. He shifted his grip onto Bilbo’s cock, wrapping around it completely and rubbing the underside of the head with his thumb while reaching up with the other hand to one nipple again to rub it between thumb and forefinger.

Bilbo was finding it increasingly difficult to hold on to his thoughts. He was fairly sure that there had been other questions, but his pulse was pounding in his nipples and his cock and his balls where already tightening threateningly. His thoughts seemed to have escaped him completely, until he heard Kíli laugh.

“How about I ask a question now, hm? Tell me, do all Hobbits play around as much as you do?”

Bilbo just groaned.

“N-no…” he stuttered, “Not at my age they, hmmmm, don’t… They settle down, have children, no more straying…”

“Ah, but you didn’t, did you?” Kíli’s hand moved up and down on Bilbo’s cock, thumb now swiping over the slit with every upstroke while the other made its way to the other nipple, squeezing it hard and making Bilbo cry out.

“Nooooo…”

“And here you are now, fucking your way through our company. You’ll have each and every one of us, won’t you?”

Images rushed through Bilbo’s mind, of dwarves and himself, all naked and twisted around one another, expanses of bare flesh, sounds of moaning and panting, bruisingly hard grips and leaking cocks… and with that he came, throwing his head back and moaning without restraint, shooting all over Kíli’s chest.

Panting hard he leaned down to capture Kíli’s mouth in a rough kiss. The haze still clouding his mind he reached down between his legs with one hand, seizing Kíli’s cock and pumping it as hard as his watery limbs would allow. Kíli kissed back aggressively, fucking up into Bilbo’s hand until he too released with a growl, painting Bilbo’s back and arse with his come.

Still out of breath, but with more coordination than Bilbo could muster, Kíli hugged him tightly to his chest and turned them both until they where lying side by side again and giggled.

“Well, if I didn’t win that game right there, master Baggins!”

Bilbo just groaned and hid his face.

“I know… I’m sorry. I know you want me to be in charge, but you…” He sighed again against Kíli’s chest.

“Hey, hey!” Kíli shook him gently, “No, Hobbit, no. I really like when you are in charge, all serious and determined, but I also very much like to see you lose it. Last night I was maybe a little wound up or I would have tried to turn the tables on you sooner. I liked it plenty, trust me!”

Bilbo relaxed against him and let himself be held until his stomach started rumbling fiercely, reminding him that they had probably missed breakfast, and Kíli laughed again.

“I made the Hobbit miss breakfast!” He crowed and Bilbo punched him in the shoulder, making him laugh even more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slower from now on, I'm afraid. (or: I promise, depending on how you feel about my porn-spam), because my vacation time's over. just wanted to let you know I've not been transported to Middle Earth by accident and I will still be posting.


	7. Home is were you hang your goblin head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beorn here is more how I imagined him in the book, for no particular reason.  
> I liked Beorn in the movie, but from now on I'll be keeping closer to the book, because I just like that narrative better.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------  
> I'm sorry, folks who like this story, but I'm afraid it's going on hiatus. I have a lot of other writing stuff going on right now, and I'm just currently in a bit of a lull as far as hobbity things are concerned. Anyway, thank you very much for reading, liking and commenting! It has been great fun.  
> I wish you all the best of fanfics. I really do.

Later that day, fed, rested and clean at last, Bilbo set out to explore Beorn’s garden. It was not quite as orderly as a Hobbit would like, but it had its own wild beauty and charm. There was an abundance of flowers in all colours, many of which Bilbo had not seen before, which where clearly favoured by many of the huge bees. But there were also vegetable fields of great variety and size. Whatever kind of creature Beorn was, Bilbo was quite sure he would be able to win the odd prize in the Shire with those tomatoes. The animals they had seen before were also milling about; lambs and young dogs were playing together, while their elders slept in the sun. The entire place seemed charmed by some magic and Bilbo thought he would very much like to stay here forever, until he came to the front gate again.

Beyond the hedge now stood several tall wooden stakes, with goblin heads impaled upon them and warg pelts tied around the stems. Bilbo shuddered and turned to hurry back to the house when he suddenly found himself eye-to-waistline with the largest person he had ever seen. He was of Man-shape, at least roughly, but he was taller than any elf. His skin was very dark and he seemed to have hair all over, even more so than Dwarves, and he sported a truly impressive bushy black beard. He was frowning down at Bilbo, who swallowed hard and took a step back.

“Ah, Master Beorn, I assume?” He asked, trying not to stutter, “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” He bowed.

Beorn’s frown cleared and he raised his eyebrow.

“Well now, well now! Who knew little people could have such manners, hm?” His voice was deep and cavernous and seemed to vibrate the ground under Bilbo’s feet. In a sudden, suprisingly fluid motion, Beorn dropped down on his haunches and looked in Bilbo’s eyes searchingly.

“You are not a Dwarf, are you? I have not seen your kind before.”

“I am a Hobbit, if you please,” Bilbo answered, still unnerved by the sheer size of the man, not to mention his piercing gaze.

“A Hobbit? Well, you are new to me. Of what nature are Hobbits and what are they doing travelling the wild with Dwarves?”

“Both questions are actually very long stories…” Bilbo began, but Beorn laughed.

“Ah, but we have time, do we not? Come with me, little bunny.” He rose and started walking towards the house, and Bilbo followed, sputtering only slightly at the new nickname.

They came to the veranda and Beorn sat down on one of the tall chairs, gesturing for Bilbo to sit on one of the footstools, which were more to his hight.

“Well then,” Beorn said, “a time for stories. Tell me of Hobbits. Dwarves I know, and Men and Elves, and many kinds of beasts, good and evil. But I can not say what manner of creature you might be.”

“Well, I do not know as many different people as you do, but I think that Hobbits are not unlike you yourself, Beorn.”

At that, the huge man threw back his head and laughed heartily.

“Oh, that I doubt. But tell me, what makes you think so?”

“Your garden. You yourself are like no one I have ever seen, but any Hobbit would love to live in a place such as this. We can not be so different.”

Beorn’s grin faded slightly and suddenly he looked very thoughtful.

“You love gardens then. I must say, that is certainly the mark of a decent people. But still, you did not like my new decorations,” He pointed towards his gates and their grisly additions, “You are not a hunter of orcs, or much of a fighter at all, I’d wager.

“No, that is true,” Bilbo admitted, “But given the choice, would you be?”

Beorn’s thoughtful look turned even more serious, almost sad. He lent back to look up at the sky and was silent for a long time.

“No, I would not, little bunny. Few of the kindly creatures are warriors out of choice. Even Dwarves, for all that they pretend otherwise, are likely not. But tell me, what is a little bunny, friendly creature and lover of growing things, doing involved with their kind? For this much I might say: You are less like them than me, I am beginning to think.”

“It’s true, I suppose,” Bilbo mused, “Though they are less strange to me now than they were at the start of all this. Gandalf sort of sprung them on me and all but pushed me out of my door to go on this adventure. But now… I feel very far from home. They are on a quest to regain theirs, which they lost in a great calamity. I know that their home will be nothing like mine, or yours, but it still calls to them and makes them homesick. I could not have borne the wandering they have endured. And that is why I must help them, I think. Because whatever form a home takes, it has the same place in the heart for all good people. And maybe even for the evil ones, who knows…” 

He trailed off and looked up at the sky as well. There were birds wheeling overhead, but he knew that even they had nests somewhere. After a long stretch of silence, Beorn rose from his chair.

“Come inside with me, bunny. I have decided to help you, and we will need to plan your supplies and the path you must take to the lonely mountain, home of Dwarves.”

And with that, he went through the open front door, leaving Bilbo to follow him, still lost in thought.


End file.
